It Found The Soul's Hiding Place
by SpiritoftheWhiteRose
Summary: A scene that's long since over due in the show! It's coaxed Lewis' Soul out of it's DEEP hiding place. Please Read and Review! Inspired by a quote by Zora Neale Hurston, "Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place."


**Hey fans of H2O! I think this show is probably one of the few quality mystical type shows and I really believe that the story line has a lot of potential. Now what I've written here isn't really meant to be in any specific episode but I've seen enough of them that I know that this scene is long since over due. ;)**

**So here you go. That little pool of theirs has more than one magic shining through. **

**It Found The Soul's Hiding Place**

Cleo sat looking at the small pool of water glimmering faintly from the slowly rising moon. Hours had passed but to her it could have been ages. As the full moon finally shined through the opening at the top of the cave, the light grew and soon reflected off the calm surface of the water and the rough cave walls. In each of the glints Cleo could see a different picture, a different memory. Images of her friends, Zane, Dr. Denman, Ms. Chathman, Mako Island, all of her twisted adventures from Emma dying her hair red to when the three of them nearly became the horrid marine biologist's number one "discovery". Frankly, she couldn't help but smile at all of it.

Cleo watched the water move, breathe, live. Every moment that she was close to it, Cleo could feel the pool's powers drawing her in and strengthening her own. She let the lights dance gracefully on her body. Cleo closed her eyes and let the light seep into her spirit. She suddenly felt another presence in the cave, but grinned at the familiarity.

He sat down next to her, "Hey"

Cleo opened her eyes to see Lewis' sweet eyes staring right back at her own.

"Thinking?"

Cleo leant back against her hands and turned her gaze upward to the bright face of the moon, "Yah, a little"

When she looked back to Lewis he was a bit closer and his hand was now only centimeters away from hers.

"Can I ask what about?"

Cleo smirked and gently nudged against his shoulder, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

Lewis' smile only grew and they sat together until the very edges of the top of the cave became lighter from the rising sun.

By the time the moon's light started to wane the two teenagers had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

When the dawn began to tread on the cave floor, Cleo woke up to see Lewis watching her and lovingly stroking her hair, "Good morning."

"Is it?"

He smiled again, "Yeah"

Cleo mocked concern, "Oops"

Lewis' gaze locked on her sweet lips and traced them with his mind every time she spoke. He couldn't stand by any more and watch her slip through his fingers faster and faster, this was one moment he planned to hold onto for forever and a day.

Cleo couldn't help but enjoy the position she was in – lying in Lewis' arms, the mystical pool reflecting the sun light but she couldn't help but think it was also radiating another kind of magic; she mentally beamed at the thought. As if led by someone else and her own body's urge, she closed what little space was remaining between the two of them.

Their lips met in a collision of bottled emotions and the kiss grew in passion within seconds. Cleo's hands snaked around Lewis' neck pulling him closer. They slowly laid back down on the sand as Lewis' hands roamed every inch of Cleo's body. Her other hand slid up and down Lewis' well formed back while the other moved to tangle in his golden locks. Lewis' tongue gently ran along Cleo's bottom lip, and she smiled into the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and he quickly entered. Their tongues danced about, memorizing every inch of each other's mouths. The kiss slowed a little but they never broke apart. Lewis turned his attention to her teeth, passing over each one as if he were painting an intricate mural. Both of their bodies were screaming to get closer to one another. Cleo's mind was on the brink as she moaned into the kiss. This time it was Lewis' turn for a smirk at her enjoyment. He savored her sweet skin a little longer until they finally had to break away for air and rested their foreheads against each other.

Their breathing was labored but Cleo finally managed out a little giggle but her smile faltered slightly and she sighed before asking him, "Why did you wait?"

"After this I have no idea," but then he added, "Fear I suppose."

He could tell she still wasn't completely convinced, but when he opened his mouth to continue, she placed a finger on his lips and let them wander. Lewis closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

She softly shook her head and eventually smiled, "It doesn't matter now. Love has a way of making one's soul crawl out of his hiding place."

Lewis took her hand in his, kissed the back of it, and sighed as well, "Yeah it does…"

**Author's Note:**

**Yah that one line about soul's hiding place is a quote from Zora Neale Hurston. Just thought that I should get that out. Took me a while to write this and get it just right so please review. I really want your feedback on this one! **

**Please!!**


End file.
